cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Skitnies
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiCheese! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skitnies page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 23:07, 2011 November 2 Why don't you go out there and adopt this wiki? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ? You haven't got approved yet? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 05:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *Wait, you didn't even sign up yet! Do you want me to do it for you? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 05:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My pleasure, sir starting right now. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, sent. Now, all you have to do is just keep on editing this site and wait for a while (Tons of people on que) and wish for luck! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Your removals of Wikipedia credit links I wonder why you have been removing the references to the Wikipedia pages that were the sources of the articles you've been editing. It is my understanding that pages taken from Wikipedia should acknowledge the Wikipedia source pages. Do you understand differently? -- BruceG 00:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :My understanding, as I said, is that the source should be acknowledged when an article was copied, but perhaps this rule has changed since Wikia is growing further and further removed from Wikipedia. -- BruceG 01:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just to make sure, I put a question up on this site and they confirmed what I thought. Please restore those references, and put the same sort of thing on any others you've created based on Wikipedia articles. -- BruceG 01:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've put up a page of guidelines for copying Wikipedia articles. You might want to look at it. See WikiCheese:Copying articles from Wikipedia. It hasn't been abandoned No, this Wiki hadn't been abandoned. (The original founder of this Wiki hasn't been on since 2007, and since 2006 he hasn't posted anything but the offer of adminship to me!) I haven't had time to do very much on it (I run a number of other wikis and websites, so it simply wasn't possible to do stuff very frequently), but when you started editing it I got messages that the edits were made. On one of my other Wikis, I've had to contend with people who didn't want to follow the direction I envisioned for it, so I've had to spend more time undoing stuff they did. In your case, you seemed just not to know about the rule for citing stuff -- your edits didn't seem to be bad ones except for that -- so I simply asked why you were removing the citations. Really, I have no intention of being a pain to you. But you seem interested in becoming an admin on this Wiki, and I really think that if you want to be an admin, you should understand that there are rules. -- BruceG 01:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just to clarify things Actually, most of what you've done has been good, and I welcome you as an editor. I certainly didn't want to get into an argument with you, which is why I was a little taken aback by your "By the way theres no need to make a big deal out of it" comment. I'd rather establish a friendly relationship -- you're about the only person doing anything on this Wiki. -- BruceG 10:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Skitnies its me DelAztecas from StarWars Battlefront wiki. Saw you work on here and hoped I could help. :) DelAztecas 23:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Everything going okay over here, buddy? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Whatever Whatever you can work into your schedule is OK. You had seen I was off the Wiki for a year -- with all the wikis and a blog I edit, I can run into the "not having enough time" problem too. BruceG 01:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) How you can help the most You said on your user page that you'd like to help. Well, first of all, I want to say that, mostly, your help has been appreciated so far, and I hope you'll continue to visit this Wiki and edit. The only big mistake you made in the beginning was to assume the Wiki had been abandoned, which it really had not been. The only thing was that I had not done much recently on this Wiki because it didn't appear that people were very interested in it, and so I devoted my time elsewhere. Also I had thought that the person who had welcomed me to the Wiki would still be maintaining it; I didn't realize that he hadn't done a thing on the Wiki since 2007, and pretty much had left things to me on here. Because you'd thought the Wiki was abandoned, you made your second mistake -- you didn't bother to check how things were done on this Wiki. Every Wiki does things its own way. None of the other Wikis you'd been on relied on imported pages from Wikipedia the way this one does, so you didn't understand the rules about attribution of imported pages. (As I said, each Wiki does things its own way. I recently started editing on another Wiki and, as I usually do, put a box with the information you get on this Wiki with Template:Wikipedia at the top of a copied page. It seems on that Wiki, this information should be down in the "References" section, not at the top, so someone else moved the material. Well, that's just how it is: anything else I import from Wikipedia to that Wiki will be done that way.) If you really want to help, the most useful thing you can do is to look at the , which shows all the pages that are somewhere linked to on this Wiki but don't exist. In some cases, you will want to import an article from Wikipedia, making the usual changes as I explained. In others, all that is needed is a redirect page. (For example, some article may have set a link to XXX cheese where we have a page entitled XXX. In that case, all you need to do is create a page entitled XXX cheese, that has only "#REDIRECT XXX" on it, nothing more.) The third sort of red link is where someone has linked to a page that really shouldn't be on this Wiki, like the name of some town in France or such, and then you need to go to the original page (you can find it by clicking "links" on the Wanted Pages list) and changing XXX to or YYY to YYY. Note that you can not only link to Wikipedia articles this way, but to Wiktionary articles by using YYY and to other Wikia articles. For example, if you wanted to link to the Honey article on the Beekeeping Wiki, you just need Honey (Don't ask me why "w:c:" but that's the prefix for all Wikia Wikis!) Yes, your help is appreciated -- right now you're the only person besides me doing anything significant here -- but let's do things right. -- BruceG 14:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC)